


Show Me Love

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gossiping Maids, Hurt, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Peter fucking sucks, Rabbits need some love, Reader being a naughty girl, Reader finds love, What I'm doing with my life, god kill me, i hate him, maid outfit, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never liked Peter that much but after his argument with Alice, you simply couldn't keep yourself back and hope to talk with the rabbit without the blonde female around. When she walks down the hall, she hears some distinctive noises coming from the rabbit's room and she finds....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

[Name] was one of those girls that enjoyed her life, even if being stuck in Wonderland wasn’t that funny. Plus, who the heck could enjoy walking into fights every five damn minutes!? Seriously now, those people didn’t know how to party without trying to kill each other.

Currently you were walking down the halls of Vivaldi’s castle, which was your ‘home’ for the time being stuck in this world. Also, you could hear murmures around you from the maids stating that the minister, which we all know it was none then other, Peter White. Ya know, the white haired male, red eyes that cold that made you shiver, along with the cute white ears and bunny tail.

Yeah, him. The maids were talking about how the male probably raped Alice by now. Everyone knew about the males obsession from gossips and from seeing the signs of ‘affection’ the male did to the poor blonde whenever he saw her. On top of that, was humping someone from behind called affection nowdays? It couldn’t be.

A yawn left your lips while you stretched, purring in content once you heard the bones crack back into their place, making yout stiff body become more relaxed, thought, you paused in front of a certain bunny’s room. [E/C] orbs being fixed on the door, hearing squeaks coming from inside it along with loud gasps and moans.

Was Peter….doing Alice or something? Your mind kept shouting for you to go and peek in, which you did with a heavy blush dusting your [s/c] skin. But what you saw inside made you gasp quietly, taking in the sight of the male on his bed, his pants halfway done while his eyes were half lidded, focusing on the throbbing member that was in his mouth.

Wait a damn second! Was that your underwear he had over his member and kept stroking??! ‘What is going on…?Didn’t he….love Alice or something? What a pervert, I’ll go there and beat him to a pulp!’ You told yourself mentally, rising up from your kneeled position only to find out your legs, along with all your body didn’t want to work.

It felt like your body was terrified and fascinated on same time. The simply sight of the male masturbating to your clothes and whimpering out your name was making you rub your thighs together, cussing the fact you were wearing such a short skirt. Blame the Queen and King for that. Such absurd measures anyway.

“Why is he doing this?” You mumbled to yourself, watching the male’s breath become more shaky while his eyes closed up, his body stiffening once he reached his climax, opening one darkened ruby eye and look down at your ruined underwear before starting to freak out.”Ah! [Name] will kill me if she sees this! What to do, what to do?”He kept yelling to himself while rushing around the room, thought your gaze was mostly fixed on something that didn’t look like it was satisfied. His member.

‘Mom and dad told me about this but I never….and with Peter too? Am I really ready to lose my virginity to him?’ Pouting and debating to yourself, you didn’t feel the woodden surface under you move before you were laying flat on your face on the floor while a flustered bunny stopped to stare at you with wide eyes.

“[NA-NA-NAME?]” He yelled rather scared only to blink once you stood up, smooth your clothes and give the male a short wave, followed by your eyes wandering to the proud length that stood to it’s full size making your mouth water and you found yourself caging the male under your weight, eyes focusing on his face and his all alone.

“Peter,I don’t know on what kind of drugs I am right now but…Do me, you damned pervert!” You demanded, a purr leaving your lips once the male’s hands set on your hips, carressing circles there only to start peppering kisses up your neck.

“Oh, [Name].I’ve always adored you but I was scared you would go bunkers on me and try to kill me like Alice does.I am sorry, my love.” He whispered out, nuzzling you affectionaly before something ignite in his eyes and you found yourself on your back with a panting and blushing bunny on top of you.

His hands tugged your blouse up while you lips molded together, tongues dancing while he tried to explore and dominate your mouth, which he did.He always wins, anyway.When you blouse was fully unbuttoned, he throw it over his shoulder, not carrying when it landed and lick his lips at the sight of your clothed mounds.

“I don’t think we need this, nee [Name]?” His voice was rather mockingly and you wanted to rub your thighs together to ease the little pleasure that kept bubbling inside the pit of your stomach.You truly craved for Peter’s touch or you were simply in need of something pounding deep inside of you.

Your shaky fingers rubbed the male’s head, knee keeping on brushing against his throbbing length only to let out a shaky moan of his name when he ripped your skirt and bra, starting to fumble with the twin mounds.His mouth engulfed one while the other was twinked between his fingers making you arch your back like you were offering yourself to a god or a divinity.

“P—Peter, more! Give me more!” Your voice was hoarse, no signs of the sweet [Name] that you were, this one was full of passion and want.A true need for something to fill you up and make you be pleased for now.

Peter moved his fingers to rub you through your underwear, to your utter pleasure.”Are you entirely sure you want to do this…?I-I mean…the Queen can step into us any second and then she—“ His voice feel to deaf ears when you grabbed ahold of his ears, kissing him fully, tongue licking the roof of his mouth before it brushed past his teeth and nudge his.

“Shut up and do me or I’ll skin you alive, bunny.” You spat out, moving your hands to grasp his length and pump it, drinking up all the moans the male on top of you was letting out only to cry when his length poked your entrance making you recoil back and gasp.

Biting your lower lip, you gave him a nod to push inside of you, wincing and gripping his shoulder for support while he stayed still.Rubbing down your body, your hips, your thighs and even your bottom.Telling you everything was all right and he was going to make sure you felt better.

The pain was unbareable, you couldn’t process why someone would like having it’s virginity took.You could’ve lived with it and become a monk.Yeah, turn yourself into a male too.Once the pain submitted, you wrapped your legs around his waist, forcing all his length to go in and let out a moan, head throwing back only to shiver once Peter started to thrust into you, nibbling and licking you neck while doing so.

“Peter…Oh god…This feels awesome..!” You cried out, squirming under the male and meeting his thrusts, not getting over the pleasure that errupted in all your body making you skin form goosebumps, your breath becoming more rabid.Peter on the other hand didn’t look affected and angle his thrusts to keep pounding into your g-spot that made your legs twitch and start loosing his grip on him.

“I am close, [Name]. Please, let’s come together,ok?”He asked with that little breath taking smile of his, his ears twitching madly while sweat dripped down his body making you realize that you might’ve had feeling for the magistrate.

Sighing, you closed your eyes and hug the male closer only to jolt when his movement become more sporadic, signaling he was close to his release which made you tell him to change the position and ram into you like the bunny he was.

Nodding, Peter rolled you on your side, tugging your leg up and closing it closer to his chest while thrusting back into you.The new position made you yell out loud and cry the male’s name, chuckling when you barely missed the bedpost when the male thrusted too hard into you.

Licking your lips, you started to whisper dirtly to him, saying how big and throbbing he was only to announce your upcoming climax.

Almost as quickly as you said that, your fingers gripped the bed sheets in a dead grip, knuckles turnign white while you panted and shake your head, tears bubbling in your eyes while you spilled your juices over the male’s length, purring in content when he reached his peak soon after you and make you feel fuzzy with how his seed spilled inside of you.

Now, both panting and being sweaty, you two cuddled into each other after Peter pulled out, letting you rest on top of him and play with his ears.

“Peter…”You whispered out lowly making the ruby eyed male open one eye and look at you, mumbling a short ‘yeah’ comment.

“You need to quit screwing my clothes, buy me a new and hot pair of underwear and next time call me to help you calm down your bunny hormones.”You told him, only to poke his nose and giggle, snuggling back into his neck and mumble how contently you were that he loved you and not Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I did this lemon? *cries in her hands* I never liked Peter and neither I do like him but this was requested by a friend on Wattpad and I had to obey her rules. Oh well,I am sure I made him an idiotic OOC..So, don't kill me....


End file.
